


Brooklyn

by ohsodirnty



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Domestic, M/M, there are hints to izzy & simon being together but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsodirnty/pseuds/ohsodirnty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood, fresh out of college, moves into a converted warehouse in Brooklyn, a cat and his owner soon make things interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burglar of the cat variety

 

Alec was new to Brooklyn. Fresh out of college, his parents had wanted him to move to somewhere like Chelsea or Manhattan, somewhere upscale and clean and proper. He’d argued places like that weren’t the real New York, that, and he didn’t want them buying anywhere for him to live. He wanted to have his own place, to work for it and pay for it off his own back. The experience of looking for somewhere to live was interesting enough, Izzy had joined him, and Simon, much to his distain at the time. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the guy had his uses whilst apartment hunting, he knew the warning signs of a bad flat, or a bad neighbourhood. He steered Alec away from a few places, noting the damp, or boarded up windows in nearby buildings. A few weeks of looking and he’d settled on a small place, one bedroom, open planned kitchen and sitting area, but it had character and no doorman; as converted warehouses tended to have. 

Big windows now hung deep red curtains, two stories up, he didn’t have to worry much about privacy. They add a homey touch to the place, though. Sure, the floor boards creaked, and it was far too warm, but he could deal with it.  Moving in was easy enough, his few possessions littered the place and it soon started to feel more like home. Everything came together slowly, after his house warming dinner, he was left eating from a Tupperware box with chopsticks, he realised he needed to buy more plates and cutlery. He soon had dark, fluffy rugs down in the sitting room and next to his bed, and had figured that if he left the kitchen window open, it kept the apartment at a much more reasonable temperature.

It was a good enough plan until he came home one day from work to an unexpected guest. A cat, to be more specific, curled up on his couch. He’d shut the front door, to see the small animal stretch and sit up, giving Alec a curious look, as if he’d walked into the wrong apartment. He paused by the door, a frown knitting his brow. He pulled his phone out, scrolling through his recent contacts.  
“Izzy, there’s a cat on my couch… no, a real cat, it’s not wearing a collar- I don’t know, it’s... _small_.”

It didn’t take long for her to turn up at the apartment, letting herself in with the spare key, a small box of kitten food in one hand.  
“I read online you’re not supposed to feed strays.” Alec argued in greeting. He sat on the couch, the cat curled on his lap, purring happily.  
“You’re probably not supposed to cuddle with them either.” She replied, placing the box on the coffee table before crouching by the couch, holding a hand out for the cat to smell. It nudged into her hand and she scratched behind its ear, rewarded with a louder purr. “I think he likes me.”  
“How’d you know it’s a boy?”  
“You haven’t checked?”  
“No, Izzy. That wasn’t exactly top on my list of things to do.”  
“You gave him some water though, right?”  
“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll- it, it’ll leave soon enough. We’re not feeding it.”  
“But-“  
“No buts.”

If only it was that simple. The cat didn’t leave, but started following Alec round the flat. He carried it to the kitchen window, trying to usher it out. It gave Alec a sad look. At least, it looked sad. It could have just been the sheer size of the cat’s eyes. It spent a while just sat in the window, looking dejected.    
He woke in the middle of the night to the cat curled by his head, nudging him awake with petulant cries of hunger. With a heavy sigh, he rubbed sleep from his eyes and pulled himself from bed, picking the cat up, carrying it to the fire escape, where he deposited outside, shutting the window gently before he dragged himself back to bed, burying himself back under the covers until his alarm went off.

It did, a handful of hours later. Alec turned, hitting the snooze button before he opened his eyes and nearly had a heart attack. The cat sat on his bed, staring down at him. It began to cry, its legs –  which Alec noted, were far too small for its body – stretched forwards, one paw carefully batting Alec in the face.  
“This isn’t happening.” He groaned, followed by another bat to the face. At least the claws weren’t out yet. He couldn’t help but think of Church, a fond smile pulling at his lips. He gave the cat a scratch behind the ear before he sat up and shuffled into the kitchen. He placed a small bowl of food next to the water one.  
“Don’t think this means you’re staying.”  
The cat purred, digging into the food. Whist he was there, Alec made himself a coffee, drinking it as he watched the morning news.  
  
He dressed in sweatpants, a t-shirt and an oversized hoodie. Sneakers tied, he collected the cat once more, shutting the door behind them. He placed the cat a few good feet from his building's door, before going on a quick run. He was on his way back round the block when he saw the cat again. Not in person… cat-son? No. On a poster:  **!! MISSING !!**  
He slowed to a walk, taking a longer look at the poster. It was defiantly the one he’d woken up to. He ripped the poster from the telephone pole and jogged back to his apartment, a twist of guilt tugging at his stomach. Why the hell had he kicked the cat out? He should’ve asked around, kept it safe till he found its owners. It was only small. He fumbled with his keys, pushing the door open, striding into the living room, sighing as he found the cat curled on his couch again.

He showered and dressed for work, not wanting to call the contact on the poster before 7am. He’d finished breakfast before it was a decent enough time to call the owner. Number punched into his phone, he pressed the call button. It rang a few times,  
“Hello?” He was greet with a slightly groggy sounding man.  
“Hey, uh… sorry if I woke you, it’s about your cat.” Alec replied, worrying at his lower lip for a second, the man seemed to perk up at that.  
“Oh!” There was a paused, “He’s alright, isn’t he?”  
“Yes, yeah, no, yeah, he’s fine, I’ve got him- I mean, I found him, he found me…”  
The man let out a clearly relived sigh, the smile present in his voice, “Thank you for calling... where abouts are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“Oh, uh… it’s… hang on…” Alec muttered, unable to remember the address quite yet. He stood, looking for some mail.  
“I take it you’re at least in Dumbo?”  
“Yes, of course, I’m twenty seven, the uh- the converted warehouses, Washington Street, just off the corner of Plymouth."  
“You’re kidding?”  
“No… why?”  
“I live just across from them, on Main Street, I can literally see them from my apartment.”  
“I didn’t realise anyone even lived over there, the place looked abandoned. Sorry, I didn’t mean-“  
The man laughed, light, like chimes, causing a smile to pull at Alec’s lips, “It’s fine, I suppose it doesn’t look too fashionable from the outside… Any way! I don’t suppose I’d be able to pick him up?”

 

Not twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the front door. Coffee mug on the table, Alec moved the cat from his lap and went to open the door. He paused for a moment, taken back by the man that stood before him. He was tall, taller than Alec, only by a few inches, he was sure it was the hair, swept back and up into a wonderful nest, the odd few blueish spikes almost giving the style movement. It took him a second to realise what he had on, no doubt an interesting outfit. A sheer shirt, purple, under a dark jacket which shone with intricate swirls, it could’ve been black, or blue, maybe purple, much like his hair, it all depend on the light. His neck was host to at least three necklaces.  
“You’re the cat owner?” Alec managed in greeting, after realising he’d just been stood, staring for a second or two too long.  
“I am indeed.” He flashed a brilliant grin, glitter. He’d never seen a man look so good in so much glitter. Alec swallowed hard and nod quickly.  
“Right, right, he’s uh… just here.” Alec turned, walking over to the couch, scooping the cat into his arms. The man took a few steps into the apartment, glancing around quickly. His long legs only accentuated by the skinny jeans. Alec met him half way. “Safe and sound.”  
“Oh, baby…” He crooned, in such a manner it took Alec a second to realise he was in fact talking to the cat. “Daddy missed you, yes he did.” He sighed, black painted nails scratching over the cat’s head, followed by a low purr. “You worried me so much.” He paused his fussing, looking up to Alec. “Thank you so much.” He smiled again, straightening himself up. Before Alec could blink, the man had a wad of notes in his hand, holding them out toward Alec. Rings donned each elegant finger, from plain silver bands to more intricate jewelled strings of metal. The smile on the man’s lips curled into more of a smirk now, and Alec realised he was offering him money.  
“No, no, I don’t want your money.”  
“It’s the reward,” He frowned, holding the cash out in a more insistent manner.    
“I can’t take it, honestly, it’s fine.”  
“Well, at least let me take you out for dinner.”  
Alec blinked quickly, brow raising, “Dinner?”  
“Yes, you know, the meal you have in an evening…” He teased lightly, raising a pointed brow of his own. Alec felt his ears begin to burn, his head shaking a little in decline. “You’re new here, right?”  
“Right.”  
“So the least I could do is be… neighbourly, show you a nice place for food.”  
“I don’t even know your name.” Alec replied, sounding pathetic, he had to admit. What kind of line was that?  
“Magnus Bane, and you are?”  
“Alec.” He replied, watching as Magnus replaced the money to his jacket pocket.  
“Well, now we know each other’s names.” He paused, his dark eyes scanning over Alec’s frame, though he was sure he was just taking in his less than fashionable outfit. It had never been a strong point of his. At least this jumper didn’t have holes in the sleeves. “How about a drink instead?” Magnus asked, breaking Alec’s train of thought.  
“You don’t have to, honest.”  
“I know I don’t have to, I want to, to say thank you.” Magnus shrugged, as if it was nothing. Alec found himself nodding, slow and unsure at first.  
“Okay, sure, a drink.” He glanced around for a second, catching the large clock hung over his fireplace. “Shit.”  
“Sorry?”  
“No, it’s- I have to go, I’m sorry.” He held the cat out to Magnus, an apologetic look coming over his features. Magnus cradled the cat close. “I have to be at work soon.” Alec grabbed his keys, patting his pocket to ensure he had his phone.  
“Then I won’t keep you any longer, you have my number, text me.”  
Alec was taken back by the request, turning to watch the long legs head back toward the door. “Text you?”  
“Or phone, I do like the sound of your voice.” Magnus replied, turning to shoot another wonderful smile, “Have fun at work.” And with that, he’d left the apartment, leaving Alec stood staring after him, a little breathless, cheeks slowly tuning pink. The sound of his voice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who watched the sun rise as they wrote this?  
> Me... It was me. If it sucks, blame sleep deprivation. 
> 
> Join us next time for some Magnus POV, more Chairman antics, and of course, that drink. 
> 
> (IDK who the heck this "us" is???) Any way, this is gonna be a multi-chapter fic, if only for my own pleasure. At least 3, I think? More if people like it!
> 
> I've taken inspiration from all three media forms of TMI, creating a cluster of characteristics that I hope will suit every ones view of the characters! As the tags suggest, Clary and Jace will be showing up at some point, and you'll get some proper Simon, honest!
> 
> EDIT: I know canonically, Magnus lives in a loft on Greenpoint Ave, but this is an AU and I took inspiration from the view you get from tv Magnus' place. (https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CaPwn6xUAAAGaTL.jpg) So I figured this building here is where Alec lives, if you want a visual:  
> https://www.google.co.uk/maps/@40.7033079,-73.989574,3a,75y,50.88h,110.5t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1s0KVFDmSQRkuWN3_zCQQ77A!2e0!7i13312!8i6656!6m1!1e1


	2. Pretty Boy

 

Blue eyes and black hair had always been Magnus’ weakness, and God damn it, Alec’s eyes were something else. He was just being hospitable, he reminded himself, over and over again on his walk back to his apartment. Sure, asking the man to dinner had been forward, but he hadn’t taken the offered reward. Most people round here wold have snatched the cash without so much as blinking, but not Alec.  
Chairman seemed perfectly content to be carried, and soon made himself back at home once placed on the gold fabric of the couch. Magnus had been worried, he wouldn’t deny, once he found his practical child had escaped. And he really was thankful he’d only taken to inspecting the new neighbour. And thankful at how nice that neighbour seemed, how pretty too. Cheekbones you could cut yourself on. Magnus paused, shaking his head as he shrugged his jacket off, hanging it up. There was no harm in looking, though.  
“Looking, but no touching.” He decided. Chairman gave a soft cry, and a questionable look. “Don’t give me that look, you’re practically grounded for the heart attack you near gave me.” He scorned lightly, strolling into the kitchen, “Only two treats a day.” He nod, as if his pet really understood the concept of parental punishment.

After feeding Chairman, he sent a text to Catrina, letting her know his baby was safe and sound, not failing to mention the pretty boy who’d found him. She wasn’t pleased, to say the least. The last pretty boy he’d stumbled across ended in a mess no one was fond of remembering. Once Magnus declared he was going to focus more on freelance working instead of freelance traveling, she’d begged him not to try and take up another instrument. Granted, he’d quickly agreed, and explained he’d be writing and designing more than anything. It was more of a hobby than anything now, the club his main source of income.

He soon found himself engrossed in work, typing up an online guide to traveling in Peru, when his phone buzzed on the desk. With a sigh, he picked it up, expecting another judgmental and downright rude text from Catrina.

[From: Pretty Boy] 09:15 AM  
Hey, it’s Alec.

                                                                                                [To: Pretty Boy] 09:16 AM  
                                                                                                Ah! Chairman’s knight in shining armour! How nice to hear from you.

[From: Pretty Boy] 09:17 AM  
Chairman?

                                                                                                 To: Pretty Boy] 09:18 AM  
                                                                                                 Yes, Chairman Meow.

*

Alec couldn’t stop the stupid smile that pulled at his lips at that. Of course Magnus’ cat was called Chairman Meow. What else would a man who dressed so eccentrically call a cat? He was sure he’d have been more amused if the cat had a conventional name, like Mittens. Magnus and Mittens. It took a second of staring at his phone to realise what Magnus had said, and how he’d not responded.

                                                                                                [To: Magnus Bane] 09:21 AM  
                                                                                                It’s nice to hear from you too.

                                                                                                [To: Magnus Bane] 09:22 AM  
                                                                                                I hope I’m not disturbing you?

[From: Magnus Bane] 09:22 AM  
Of course not, I’m just working, something  
I’m sure you’re supposed to be doing.  
Texting at work, tsk tsk, Alexander.

                                                                                                [To: Magnus Bane] 09:25 AM  
                                                                                                I can do both, it’s no big deal.

[From: Magnus Bane] 09:26 AM  
I do love a man who can multi-task.

                                                                                                [To: Magnus Bane] 09:30 AM  
                                                                                                You’re texting as well!

 

That was childish, but his ears were burning and he’d be lying if he didn’t feel like a teenager texting under his desk in class again.

[From: Magnus Bane] 09:31 AM  
I can multi-task too ;)

He felt his face begin to warm, eyes fixed on the winking emoticon. He near jumped out of his skin as a hand clapped over his shoulder, hands fumbling and shoving his phone under his desk before he looked up to see Jace grinning down at him. Smug didn’t cut it.  
“Someone’s a little edgy.”  
“Someone doesn’t appreciate you sneaking around the place.” Alec shot back, straightening himself out. “You want something?” At that, Jace’s face fell into mock astonishment.  
“What? Like a guy can’t come over and speak to his brother?” Alec fixed him with a steady look, raising one brow as he waited for the inevitable, “Okay, alright… you know it’s Clary’s birthday soon?” Alec nod slowly, “I want to do something special-“  
“ _Please._ Spare me the details. What do you want?”  
“Cover my shift?” Jace asked, giving Alec a dazzling grin he was sure would work on Clary.  
“No.”  
“But-“  
“Absolutely not. I’m not working overtime just so you can- y’know…”  
“You think I’m doing this for sex? Alec, I’m hurt, _wounded_.”  
“So what is it for?”  
“A party, I need to set up whilst she’s at work. It’s going to be a surprise.”  
Alec took a deep breath in through his nose, letting it out in a rush. “Fine. But you owe me.”  
“I’ll be sure to invite plenty of handsome men.”  
“Don’t.”  
“Oh, come on.  It’ll be fun.”  
“When is it?”  
“On… Clary’s _birthday_.”  
“Right…”  
“Next week.” Jace informed him, “Friday night. Pandemonium.”  
“Didn’t know you had a sentimental spot.”  
Jace shrugged, “In my pinkie toe. Don’t tell anyone, they’ll start having expectations.”  
“And we wouldn’t want that.”  
Jace gave a confirming nod before turning on his heal, heading back to his own desk. Alec felt his phone buzz on his knee.

[From: Izzy] 09:35 AM  
How is the kitten? Xx

                                                                                                [To: Izzy] 09:36 AM  
                                                                                                I found the owner x

[From: Izzy] 09:45 AM  
Oh… :( Xx

                                                                                                [To: Izzy] 09:50 AM  
                                                                                                He invited me out for a drink x

[From: Izzy] 09:51 AM  
WHEN?!?!?! Xx

[From: Izzy] 09:55 AM  
ALEC!! Xx

                                                                                                [To: Izzy] 10:00 AM  
                                                                                                I don’t know, we haven’t arranged it yet x

[From: Izzy]  10:01 AM  
Well, arrange it! Before he thinks you’re not interested! Xx

                                                                                                [To: Izzy] 10:30 AM  
                                                                                                I’m not sure if I _am_ interested… x

[From: Izzy] 10:40 AM  
Java Jones, 20 mins x

 

Alec had no choice in the matter. He knew that when Isabelle only sent one kiss, it was serious. So he took his lunch hour early and turned up to the coffee shop, sitting at one of the back tables. Izzy showed up seconds later with drinks in hand. She pushed a black coffee over to Alec and took a spoonful of froth from her _frappe-light-soy-half-whatever-chino_ drink.  
“Spill.” She demand, raising an immaculately shaped brow.  
“Hello to you too.” Alec muttered, wrapping his hands round the mug.  
“Yes, hello, hi. Now, what’s happening? Why aren’t you interested?”  
“I don’t know,” He sighed, sinking into the plush chair, “I didn’t mean I wasn’t interested full stop, I just don’t want to jump straight into things. I hardly know him.”  
“You’ll get to know him, over drinks!”  
“It’s not like that- he said he was just, well, we’re neighbours, he said he was just being neighbourly.”  
Isabelle shook her head slowly, “You don’t ask someone out for drinks to be neighbourly, you cook them a casserole.”  
“Please don’t tell me you cooked your neighbours a _casserole_.”  
She let out an exasperated sigh, narrowing her eyes, “Don’t change the subject.”  
“But what if he-“  
“No buts.” She shot back, sitting up and leaning forwards, resting a hand over Alec’s. “You’re nervous, and what for? He’s just a man, the same as you. You can have drinks with him… as friends.” She add, almost like an afterthought, as her hand moved back to her side of the table. Alec sat up more, nodding a little, though his stomach was twisting with nerves at the mere thought.  
“Just friends.” Alec muttered, mostly to himself, as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

*

Magnus glanced at his phone, lips pressed into a thin line as an hour passed, and no reply came.  
“He’s probably busy at work.” He told Chairman, who looked up from his cat bed for a second, only to curl back up again. Magnus let out a sigh, pushing himself from his desk to stroll into the kitchen. He fixed himself some brunch, lounging on the couch whilst he ate, sunlight streaming into the room. He idly watched as light danced from his rings. His phone buzzed from the desk. Magnus took a sip of juice, turning toward the phone. It buzzed again. He placed his drink to one side and strolled over, the phone buzzing again before he picked it up. Three new texts.

[From: Pretty Boy] 11:15 AM  
Sorry for the late reply, I was working.

[From: Pretty Boy] 11:15 AM  
When are you free for that drink?

[From: Pretty Boy] 11:16 AM  
If you’re still interested, of course.

                                                                                                [To: Pretty Boy] 11:16 AM  
                                                                                                Would tonight work?

[From: Pretty Boy] 11:18 AM  
Yeah. Stop by round 7? x

                                                                                                [To: Pretty Boy] 11:20 AM  
                                                                                                Perfect, I’ll see you then… x

 

Maybe he hadn’t scared Alec off just yet.  
Chairman landed on his shoulder, kneading with sharp little claws.  
Right. Look, don’t touch.

*

Alec wasn’t sure if he’d meant to send the text with that infuriating _x_ attached to the end.  
He let out a sigh once he read Magnus’ reply, a smile pulling at his lips.  
“Does your neighbour have a name?” Izzy chirped up, interrupting his thoughts.  
“Magnus.” He replied without thought, the name falling from his lips in a delicate manner. He cleared his throat, looking up from his phone, “Magnus Bane.”  
It was Izzy’s turn to look down at her phone, she tapped away for a second. Alec sipped his coffee now it wasn’t searing-  
“He’s _hot!_ ”  
He inhaled, coughing, trying not to choke on his coffee as he lowered his mug, clearing his throat, “ _What?_ ”  
She turned her phone in reply, showing the man’s Facebook profile. He was just as breathtaking as he had been in person; smokey eyes under a perfectly formed quiff of hair.  
“Totally not straight.”  
“You can’t _say that,_ just because he’s wearing makeup.”  
Isabelle tisked at that, rolling her eyes, “It says it in his profile, _interested in women and men_.”  
“Oh.”  
Isabelle shot him a smug smile, so similar to Jace’s it was hard to believe they were only related by adoption. “Did you text him?”  
“Yes.”  
“And?”  
“We’re having drinks.”  
She practically squealed in joy at that, her manicured fingers lacing together as she held her hands to her chest, “I’m so proud of you!”  
He couldn’t help but smile, as intrusive as she was sometimes, his sister really did have a heart of gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally overwhelmed with how much attention this has gained in less than 24 hours, so have a little filler chapter till the boys get to actually having their totally-not-a-date... date. (I have so much more planned for this now!)  
> Thank you for reading & the kudos!!  
> (And a hugeass thank you for those who've commented on & bookmarked this! I totally didn't well up or anything honest.)


	3. Sex on the Beach

Alec spent the rest of the day glancing nervously to the clock as it slowly ticked towards 6pm. He couldn’t stop thinking about seeing Magnus again, and so soon. It had hardly been twelve hours since they first saw each other, not that he was counting, and now they were getting drinks together. At six, he logged off and head home, trying not to rush. He grabbed a shower, cold and quick, in some attempt at calming himself. And now he stood, in just boxers, as he stared at his wardrobe. He contemplated texting Izzy for advice, but knew nothing good could come from his monochrome wardrobe. With a sigh, he pulled on dark jeans and his best jumper. Best because it was slightly more fitted than the others, hardly worn, still the navy blue it had been when he’d bought it. His hair scrubbed, he hung the towel to dry and set to tidying his already tidy apartment, just to give himself something to do. At 7pm on the dot, there was a knock at the front door.

If Magnus was at all nervous, he didn’t look it. A grin pulled at his lips as Alec opened the door for him. He had on the same outfit from before, but with perhaps some more glitter, his hair more neatly styled, and a long black coat, decorated in studs on the shoulders.  
“Alexander,” He nod, taking a step into the apartment. Alec had never heard his full name sound so wonderful. It was usually reserved for when he was in trouble, but the way it fell from Magus’ lips made it sound like praise. “You look as lovely as ever.”

  
Magnus wasn't lying, Alec really did look lovely, especially in the new jumper, it clung to his torso perfectly and made him wonder why the man never wore more fitted clothes in the first place. It took Magnus but a second to realise he’d made an effort. He watched as Alec blinked quickly, running a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face as he stammered.  
“I, uh- its… I just… thanks… you look,” He paused, blue eyes not leaving Magnus’, “nice.” And visibly winced at that.  
“Thank you,” Magnus nod, utterly sincere, letting his eyes trail over Alec again, “You may need a coat, it’s a little on the cold side tonight.”  
“Right, sure, I’ll just…” Alec backed away, bumping into the door frame of his bedroom before he turned, disappearing into the room. He came out seconds later with a jacket in one hand, pulling it on with a weak smile before stopping. “Ready.”  
“Perfect,” Magnus hummed, turning and heading back out the door, Alec following, locking the apartment before following Magnus down the stairs and toward the main road.

“I would have invited you to my place for drinks, but it’s a bit of a mess.” Magnus announced as they stood at the bar. It was small, not a far walk at all, bare brick and dim light from bulbs that hung from the ceiling like fire flies. The walk over had been silent, a little uncomfortable on Alec’s part. He’d watched as he man had opened his mouth, as if about to start small talk, but then thought better of it.  
“Oh?” Alec asked, his eyes leaving the cocktail menu to look to Magnus.  
“I work from home, paper work everywhere.” He shrugged, leaning closer to Alec to look over the menu himself. He could have easily got one for himself, but this was more fun. He wasn’t technically touching.  
“What… uh… what do you do? For a job, I mean?” Alec asked, his voice a little quieter now the distance between them was less.  
“Freelance writing, this and that, anything I get commissioned for.” Magnus replied as nonchalant as he could. He trailed a finger down the menu, resting on sex on the beach with a hum of thought. “I also run a club down the street, but what about you? Anything exciting?”  
“No, not really, just office work.”  
The barman interrupted them then, with a grin and rolled up sleeves, “Ready to order?”  
“A sex on the beach, and take your time…” Magnus replied, letting his eyes linger on the man, “I don’t think he’s decided quiet yet.”  
“Sure thing,” The barman winked before he started on Magnus’ drink. Magnus turned his attention back to Alec, “Not big on cocktails?”  
“No… no, I mean, I just don’t drink them that often.”  
“What do you normally drink?”  
“Beer.”  
“Anything else?”  
“Jack and coke.”  
“The Godfather.” Magnus pointed to the cocktail.  
“I uh… I don’t like amaretto…”  
“Ah! You might like Long Island Ice Tea then.”

Alec bit back the fact that the drink didn’t have an ounce of Jack in it, and nodded quickly.  
“Sure, I’ll give it a go.”  
Magnus smiled at that, not a dazzling grin, but a soft and warm smile, which only grew to the former as he turned to the bar man and ordered for him. Magnus paid, and lead the way to a booth opposite the bar, drinks in hand.  
Alec sat, ankles crossed, mixing his drinking slowly with his straw, staring at the glass, a heavy feeling sat at the bottom of his stomach, churning uncomfortably with his nerves. He looked to Magnus, watching as he took a long sip of his drink, lips damp from the sweet looking mix. He let his eyes drop back to his glass. The realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. He was jealous of the barman, not of the attention Magnus had given him. No, that would be ridiculous. They were out as neighbours. But the way he’d dealt with Magnus’ attention, cool and collective and able. He took a sip of his drink, brows rising in surprise.  
“I thought you’d like it.” Magnus hummed, and Alec looked up, caught off guard by Magnus’ gaze, watching him attentively. He nodded a little and tried to take another sip of his drink, lips missing the straw completely. He was utterly hopeless.

He was adorable. Clumsy and lovely and adorable, Magnus decided, a coy smile pulling at his lips as he stifled a chuckle. Without a thought, he reached across the small table and placed Alec’s straw between his lips, which parted mainly in wonder. He watched as the drink was sipped quickly, and Alec pulled back, cheeks warm.  
“You might want to take it a little slower.” Magnus informed him, if only because he was conscious of the sheer amount of alcohol in the others drink. Alec’s cheeks burnt deeper at that, and Magnus would be dammed if he hadn’t found his new favourite shade of red. He let his hand fall back to his own drink, which he sipped quietly before clearing his throat.  
“I believe we were talking about work?” He asked, raising a brow.  
“Yeah,” Alec nod, taking another quick sip of his drink, “I work in admin.” Magnus was a little surprised at that, he didn’t seem the sort of man who just sat behind a desk all day.  
“Surely someone as young and bright as yourself could do something a little… _more_ … than that?”  
“I uh… I guess, I mean, I’ve just graduated, like, two months ago.” He shrugged.  
“And what did you study?” Magnus asked, leaning forward some.

Alec had never seen someone interested in what he’d done at college, it was always met with disappointed sighs from his parents when bought up by others.  
“I majored in sociology, minored in business. My folks wanted me to study law, like my brother, and like them. They run their own firm. Jace could’ve gone straight to the top, but he stuck himself in admin with me, something about wanting to work his way to the top.”  
“How very noble of him.” Alec wasn’t sure if that was sarcastic or not, but he nodded regardless. “Do you have any other siblings?”  
“Yeah, Izzy, who works in forensics, she’s one of the best in the state, and Max. He’s in high school, he wants to go into graphic design or music.”  
“A family full of wonders… and what do you want to do?”  
Alec blinked slowly at the question, stirring his drink more before he realised he didn’t have to lie, that he wasn’t going to be met with a negative interrogation.  
“Events management.” He paused, shrugging, “Like, big events, concerts or festivals, anything.”  
“Sounds like fun.”  
“It was, I interned for this company last year and I got to work with them organizing the International Fringe Festival, it went really well and they offered me a full time job there once I graduated.”  
Magnus’ eyes grew wide at that, “I have to admit, that is impressive… why didn’t you take the job?”  
Alec shrugged, sipping his drink more, cheeks warming, “My folks aren’t too big on the whole… creative thing, we talked about it and they figured I’d be better with a more secure job.”  
Magnus huffed, drinking more himself, “I suppose working for them is as secure as it can get.”  
“Yeah…” He sipped his drink, “Lightwood Law.” He half scoffed.  
“You’re a Lightwood?”  
Alec looked up again, quiet for a moment, “Yeah.”  
He hadn’t meant to let that slip, not just yet, but it was enviable, he supposed. He knew the reputation his parents had. Ruthless, cold, pragmatic and narrow-minded. Ivy league didn’t cut it. Alec watched Magnus carefully, his brow knitting in worry.  
“Interesting.” Was all he had to say.

Interesting was all he could think to say. It took Magnus a moment to take in the information, that this sweet and awkward guy was a result of their parenting. He’d known they had children, but he’d never imagined…  
“What are you doing living in Brooklyn?” He asked, a few seconds later.  
“I uh, well… I wanted to live somewhere normal, somewhere that was mine, you know?”  
“It’s probably the least normal place for miles.” He teased, rewarded by a small chuckle.  
“I’m starting to get that feeling.”  
Magnus took another sip of his drink. It wasn’t Alec’s fault that his parents were awful humans who had no thought for anyone below upper class, he knew that. He watched as Alec played with his straw, turning the ice round his glass slowly.  
“So how are you finding it?” He asked, hoping he’d be able to move swiftly from the topic of parents. “Living round here?”  
“It’s ok,” Alec perked up, taking a sip of his drink, “It’s affordable, and I have a neighbour who’s really nice.” Was he _flirting?_  
“Just really nice?” Magnus smiled slowly.  
“Ok, more than really nice, he makes me nervous but comfortable at the same time.”  
“Nervous?”  
Alec just nod, glancing down to his drink. Magnus brushed his foot against Alec’s, who looked up again, smiling. It made the corners of his eyes crease ever so slightly, washing the worry and severity from his features in one breath-taking, yet simple gesture.  
“Alexander, there’s nothing to be nervous about, we’re just getting to know each other over drinks.”

Magnus was right, he knew, and thankfully the cocktail was helping him relax. He repeated Magnus’ words in his mind, they were just getting to know each other, it was just drinks. He glanced round the bar, his eyes falling on couples and groups of friends. It was normal, just a normal Thursday night, having drinks with his neighbour, who’s smile made him lose track of what he was saying.  
“Do you do this with all the new neighbours?”  
“Only the really cute ones, or the ones that look after my cat when he runs away.”  
“And which category do I fall into?”  
“Both.” Magnus smiled.  
The moment was interrupted by Alec’s phone ringing from his pocket. He fumbled for a second, glancing down at the screen with a frown. Jace.  
“Sorry,” He pressed answer and held the phone to his ear, “Hey, what’s up?”  
“It’s an emergency, you have to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Insert cliffhanger music here]  
> I hope the jumping between perspectives wasn't too headache inducing. 
> 
> I know I said I was overwhelmed at the end of the last chapter, but now I'm /really really/ overwhelmed. Thank you so much for the feedback, it's really encouraging and so so lovely!


	4. Less Accurate Description

Alec left Magnus reluctantly, though he’d assured him that family were more important than neighbourly drinks, and half ran to Jace’s flat, only to find him pacing.  
“I can’t do it!” Jace sighed, looking truly defeated.  
“You can’t do what? What’s the emergency?” He asked, clicking the door shut behind himself.  
“This party!”  
“You’re joking?”  
“What? No, why would I be joking?!”  
“You said it was an _emergency_ , I thought Clary had hurt herself or something!”  
A long silence followed, and Alec watched as a shit eating grin pulled its way onto Jace’s lips.  
“You rushed over here to help Clary?”  
“ _Don’t._ ” Alec warned, pinning Jace with a glare.  
“Did I honestly just hear that?”  
“Jace.” He took a step forwards, raising a brow and picking up a pillow from the couch.  
“So you do care-“ Jace took a step back.  
“I’m being serious.” He raised the pillow in a halfhearted threat.  
“You care about her!”  
Alec let out an exasperated sigh. “Of course I do, you _idiot_ , she’s your girlfriend.” He smacked Jace round the arm with the pillow a few times as he spoke, getting his annoyance out as safely as he could. Jace grabbed the pillow after the fifth hit and placed it back on the couch before clapping an arm round Alec’s shoulder, dragging him close.  
“So you’ll help me?”  
“I hate you sometimes.”  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Jace grinned, “I need the night to be perfect, and you’re really good at stuff like this.”  
Alec sighed, pushing Jace’s arm from his shoulder, “I’m already covering your shift.”  
“I’ll take the shift back, I’ll work your shift, but please…”  
“Did you just say _please?_ ”  
“Yes, that’s how serious this is.”  
“Fine, I’ll see what I can do. I don’t know why this couldn’t have been sorted over the phone.”  
“It could have, but you just asked where I was, I said home, you said-“  
“I know what I said, but your definition of an emergency is clearly as accurate as stating the world is flat.”  
“I don’t see the issue, it’s not like you were doing anything, it’s a Thursday night, don’t you usually spend those cooking or reading or something?”  
“I was out, actually.” Alec replied, collapsing onto the couch with a sigh.  
“Out? Like on a date, out?” Jace's brow rose in surprise.  
“No, not on a date, we’re neighbours... sort of.”  
“Why didn’t you say something?”  
“You said it was an _emergency!_ ”  
“I feel like we’ve already discussed this.”  
“Just… sit down, tell me what you need for the party.”

Basically everything but the venue. Usually Jace was an organised man, especially when it came to his desk at work, but apparently the stress of getting things perfect had thrown him off. So Alec sat, on his day off before the weekend, doing what he did best. Come the end of the day, the party was organised and invites were sent. Luckily Jace had only booked out a private suit at Pandemonium, and not the entire venue, so Alec didn’t have to worry about filling the place. Simon was happy to sort music, Izzy was on decoration and a caterer had been sorted to put on a buffet. He’d just finished a call with Jace and paced into the kitchen to pour himself a well-deserved drink when he saw Chairman sat on the windowsill by the fire escape.  
“Oh… hey.” He smiled, taking a glass from the cupboard, “You should probably get back to Magnus before he worries.” He told Chairman, grabbing the cola from the fridge, watching as the cat stretched and wandered along the counter to him, nuzzling into his hand. “You’re doing this on purpose.” He sighed, putting the cola back before finding his phone.

                                                                                             [To: Magnus Bane] 08:34 PM  
                                                                                            Hey, Chairman is here, what’s your address?

[From: Magnus Bane] 08:35 PM  
One Main Street, I’m in the clocktower  
penthouse, buzz and I’ll let you up.

Alec frowned at the text, picking Chairman up, cuddling him close. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his keys, heading out the apartment, down the stairs and down the street. He stared up at the building Magnus lived in, nudged in the chest by the cat. He took a deep breath, manoeuvring Chairman into one arm so he could press the buzzer. The door clicked open.  
The elevator ride up was longer than his walk over to the building and Alec couldn’t help but stare in shock. He walked to the front door, knocking. Magnus opened the door seconds later. Today he adorned leather like trousers and a loose fitting blue silk shirt, unbuttoned so much Alec’s eyes were trailing to abs.  
“Alexander,” Magnus smiled, running a hand through his perfectly styled hair. He had less glitter today, just liner, winged so well Isabelle would be jealous. “You can come in, if you like?”  
Alec nod some, walking into the apartment, lowering the cat to the floor carefully before standing to look around. It was huge, modern, white walls and could have been considered cold if not for the fact it was decorated in a mismatch of items, that were no doubt from all over the world. Rugs lay over the tiled floor, fabric and framed art on the walls. The view was stunning, to say the least. He could see the whole of the city as the sun set, though each of the clock face windows.  
“You know I wasn’t joking when I said I liked the sound of your voice?”  
Alec turned his attention to Magnus, feeling his face heat up before he realised he’d yet to say a word to the man.  
“You weren’t?” He managed.  
“The best thing I’ve woken to in a long time.”  
Alec could’ve sworn his face was on fire. “I uh… well, I’ll have to do it again some time.” He managed, mentally kicking himself.  
“I look forward to it,” Magnus winked, strolling past Alec and over to a bar in the corner of the room. “How’s your day been?”  
“Fine, fine, really, it’s my day off normally, but Jace is throwing his girlfriend a party next week and he needed help organising it.”  
“I hope he’s paying you handsomely.”  
“No, um, he’s covering my Monday shift for me, I think, I don’t know, I don’t really mind, she’s not that bad and it makes him happy so…” Alec shrugged. “I’m really sorry about last night.”  
Magnus turned, a bottle in hand. “It’s fine, I told you, family’s more important.”  
“No, I know, but it wasn’t really an emergency worth leaving for. I was having a really nice time and then I just upped and left, I felt awful…”  
“We can always pick up from where we left.”  
“Now?” Alec offered hopefully, “If you’re not busy, that is…”  
“Not at all, take a seat.” He nod towards the golden couch, Alec did as he was told, sitting on the edge, “What would you like to drink?”  
“Surprise me.” He shrugged, watching Magnus as casually as he could. Magnus raised a brow, turning back to the bar, mixing them both a drink. Alec let his eyes trail over the other, a moment of appreciation washing over him for whoever invented leather pants. He’d never seen someone’s ass look so good, seriously, it was like a work of art. Magnus turned and Alec’s eyes dart to his face, a sheepish grin pulling at his lips, met with a smug smile. He’d totally caught him staring.  
Magnus carried their drinks over to the couch, passing Alec’s glass over carefully.  
“What is it?”  
“A Manhattan, Jack, vermouth, angostura bitters.” Magnus watched as he  took a sip and hummed in pleasant surprise.  
“You’re good at this.” He admit.  
“I was a barman for a while, still do it every now and then at the club.”  
“Is there anything you haven’t done?”  
Magnus paused at that, “Probably.” He shrugged with a coy smile, taking a sip of his drink.  
“What’ve you got?” He asked, his eyes looking over the blue drink, the cherry sat at the bottom of the glass, held so delicately.  
“Blue Temptation.” How fitting, Alec couldn’t help but think, noting the now glittery layer to Magnus’ nails. “You can try some.”  
“What?” Alec blinked, catching Magnus’ eyes.  
“The drink, you said you didn’t drink cocktails that often, you might like it?”  
“Oh, right, uh… sure.”  
Magnus held the glass closer to him, turning the straw, watching as he took a sip, eyes narrowing at the taste.  
“Too strong?”  
“Too sweet.” He shrugged, taking a mouthful of his own to wash down the taste, unable to stop himself from lingering on the thought that he’d just shared a straw with Magnus. He shook his head some, trying to get a grip. He was acting like he was twelve, with some pathetic crush. He didn’t have a crush, that would be ridiculous. Sure, he was pretty, and sure, Alec hadn’t been able to stop himself from glancing to the man’s lips- no. Not a crush.  
“You wouldn’t like Sex on the Beach then.” Magnus hummed, taking a sip of his own drink, and Alec was sure he was just teasing.  
“Magnus?” He asked, after a moments silence, “I have a confession to make.”  
“Oh?”  
“You know when we first spoke, and I said I thought your place look abandoned?”  
“Yes,” He nod simply, waiting.  
“I thought you lived in the building on the other side of the street.” He admit in a rush, his voice small. Magnus blinked slowly, his lips curling before he threw his head back and laughed, loud and wonderful, and before Alec knew it, he was laughing too, a quiet chuckle that grew. It took a while for them both to slow, Alec still grinning, Magnus still chuckling.  
“That… oh, wow, that’s wonderful.” Magnus sighed, his voice light from laughter.  
“It’s so stupid, I just… I run past, and I never think of someone living up _here.”  
_ “I never thought I would, but,” He shrugged, taking a moment to look round the place. His features softened into something a little more vulnerable than anything Alec had seen yet, the light of the setting sun warming his features, catching remanences of glitter on his cheeks. Alec watched as Magnus took the cherry from his glass, placing it between his lips, all vulnerability gone. He was unable to drop his gaze, the cherry sucked into Magnus’ mouth before he took a sip of his drink, chewing slowly before swallowing, lips wet with blue. Alec dampened his own lips with the tip of his tongue, dragging his eyes from Magnus to watch the sun set and the Manhattan Bridge light up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [happy garbled noises] Seriously, thank you for sticking with this, it's been a mad 2.. 3..(?) days of writing and this thing just keeps growing!  
> IDK how I'm doing at writing Jace? He's a complicated little bean.... anywho, I think a whole chapter of Magnus' pov is due next! ^-^  
> Lemme know what you like, this thing is as much for you as it is me now! If you don't wanna comment, send me an anon over on tumblr (same username)
> 
> also....  
> I know canonically, Magnus lives in a loft on Greenpoint Ave, but this is an AU and I took inspiration from the view you get from tv Magnus' place. (https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CaPwn6xUAAAGaTL.jpg)  
> This is where (my) Magnus lives:  
> https://www.cityrealty.com/nyc/dumbo/the-clocktower-building-1-main-street/43543
> 
> This is the building Alec is referring to:  
> https://www.google.co.uk/maps/@40.7036996,-73.9906514,3a,75y,272.65h,101.8t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1s4C2BObZkEGRfTOgmQbEKTQ!2e0!7i13312!8i6656
> 
> & this building here is where Alec lives, if you want a visual:  
> https://www.google.co.uk/maps/@40.7033079,-73.989574,3a,75y,50.88h,110.5t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1s0KVFDmSQRkuWN3_zCQQ77A!2e0!7i13312!8i6656!6m1!1e1


	5. Coffee

Magnus was close to losing his mind, that he was utterly sure of. He kept his eyes fixed forwards, which was a hard enough ordeal as it was, considering Alec was sat ever so close and in such awful clothing. He wanted to ask him why he looked like he dressed from thrift stores- no, that would be rude to said stores, he’d found a handful of wonderful waist coats and jackets from them in the past. Why he looked like he was wearing second hand clothing from a man two times the size of him, why his jeans looked like he’d found them lying in the street, _why?_ Perhaps it was some method of annoying his parents? Wearing clothes that looked, well, like trash. He didn’t mean to be rude, it was endearing almost, but he wanted nothing more than to rip that moth eaten jumper off. And not in a provocative manner. Ok, so maybe a little. He chewed the maraschino slowly, swallowing it down with another sip of his drink as they sat in a comfortable silence, the sounds of the city muffled by the sheer height in which they sat. He thought about last night, how Alec had said he’d made him feel comfortable. It wasn’t something that was said often to him, so he wanted to keep it, he wanted to keep Alec comfortable, and if that meant not staring at the man, then so be it.  
“So, last night…” Alec broke the silence, and Magnus hummed in reply, turning to face him by a fraction, trying not to get lost in how worried the man looked, “When you said you were being neighbourly?”  
“It was true, mostly… I wanted to get to know you.”  
“Why?” He blurt, his eyes dropping to his near empty glass. “I mean, why me? I’m boring.” He half whispered, as if it was just a well-known fact he was scared to share with Magnus.  
“You are far from boring, Alexander.” He assured gently. “In fact, you’re the most interesting person I’ve spent time with.”  
“What, today, this week?” Alec huffed, his eyes still on his glass, looking more confused by the second. It stuck Magnus that perhaps this was the first time Alec had noticed someone showing this sort of interest in him. It was a strange thought, surely most people could look past his clothing and actually see him? His face, the awkward way he held himself, as if he was still conscious of how tall he was after some sudden growth spurt, the way he cared enough about his family to spend his free time working to help them.  
“Ever.” Magnus found himself saying before he could think. It was true, he had to admit. He’d not spent time with someone so genuine and sincere in such a long time. He watched as Alec’s face turned from one marvellous shade of pink to the next, as he stammered over his words, finally taking his eyes from his drink to look at Magnus.  
“If I get boring, just tell me and I’ll go.” He muttered, his voice small, as if he was scared Magus would ask him to leave then and there.  
“I’ll keep it in mind.” He nod a little, though he wasn’t sure he’d ever want to tell Alec to leave. Alec nod, clearly happy with that response, and finished his drink in a quick mouthful.

They spent the night there, on the couch, just talking, about anything and everything. About high school and holidays, about cats and cocktails, dreams and aspirations; all the while, their clothing stayed on. Chairman settled between them as Magnus listened to Alec talk about his hobbies, about his strange like for studying back in college, about his archery and how he always wound Jace up with that skill. He seemed to think that he wasn’t as good as his siblings, something Magnus lightly confessed to not knowing anything about, being an Only child. That was the only family thing talked about on Magnus’ part, but he did talk about his travels, retelling all the embarrassing adventures he could, just to hear Alec laugh. It was delightful, to see his face crack, his smile so wide as he curled in on himself at some points, unable to breathe. Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off the man, his lips in a permanent smile as they talked till the early hours of the morning. They tried watching Friends re-runs, but ended up talking about tv crushes they had whilst growing up. Eventually they settled into a silence, chuckling quietly to the show and then there was snoring, soft and light, from Alec’s half of the couch. With a yawn, Magnus stood, pulling a blanket over Alec’s curled up body, leaving a glass of ice water on the coffee table and a note telling Alec to make himself at home. He picked Chairman up and carried him to bed.

He woke to the delicious smell of coffee, slowly drifting into his room. With a yawn, he opened his eyes, met with a face full of fur. He huffed, dislodging Chairman from his head, who cried for a second before hearing footsteps from the kitchen, and jumped from the bed and then trot away, still crying. Magnus could just about here Alec greeting the cat good morning, and a lazy smile pulled at his lips. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled out of bed, pulling the nearest dressing gown on; red silk with a simple neon green leopard print pattern. He wrapped it round his frame as he dragged himself to the kitchen, feet shuffling in black fluffy slippers. Alec turned, Chairman in hand and paused, like a guilty child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
“You, um, said make yourself at home,” He offered, lowering the cat to the floor.  
“That I did,” Magnus smiled simply, making his way past Alec, who’s clothes looked worse now they were creased from sleep, his hair somewhat still tamed. Alec pulled a couple of mugs from a cupboard, filling them with coffee, passing _Good Morning Handsome_ over to Magnus, keeping _Coffee Demon_ for himself, a small smile playing in the corner of his lips.  
“Do you take sugar?” Alec asked, raising a brow, clearly unsure of where to start looking.  
“I’m already sweet enough.” Magnus replied, grabbing the milk from the fridge, pouring some into his mug before offering it to Alec, who politely shook his head. Milk returned, they both stood in the kitchen, leaning on opposite sides of the counter, drinking their coffees, Chairman happily eating away from his food bowl on the floor. Alec’s phone broke the silence, a text this time over a call. He fished it from his pockets, tapping and pausing as he read, the tip of his tongue resting between his lips as he concentrated on the task at hand.  
“Everything ok?” Magnus asked, placing his mug on the side.  
“Mh… Izzy wants me to go for brunch with her. I just…” He glanced down at himself, frowning.  
“You can use my shower if you like, I’m sure I’ll have a clean shirt you could borrow too?”  
“Oh – um, I… yeah, that’d be great, actually.”  
“Down the hall, second door to the left, help yourself, spare toothbrushes are under the sink.”  
Alec nod quickly, drinking the rest of his coffee before placing the cup in the skin and strolling quickly to the bathroom. Magnus finished his drink as he walked back to his bedroom and into his wardrobe. It took a moment but he managed to find the plainest shirt he owned, and hey, it was nearly black. A very dark purple, simple cotton, and should fit just fine. He left it hung on the bathroom door, knocking lightly,  
“Shirt’s on the door, dear.”  
There was a small clatter, followed by a hissed curse and a strained “Thanks!”

Magnus sat at the breakfast bar, flicking through todays newspaper, when Alec strolled into the kitchen again, hair damp and shirt on.  
“I’m really sorry for running off again.”  
“It’s fine, all good things must come to an end.”  
“But, I’ll see you again – right?” Alec asked, looking near grief stricken, it was almost heart breaking.  
“Of course, you’re welcome here whenever you like.” Magnus nod, the shirt looking better than he’d hoped. He stood, folding the paper, “I’ll see you to the door.”  
Alec nod, pulling his shoes on before walking over to the door, with some reluctance it would seem.  
“Thank you, for, well, everything, I had a really nice time.”  
“You’re more than welcome,” Magnus nod, opening the door. Alec stepped out, “And feel free to keep the shirt, it looks better on you.” Alec turned, glancing down at himself.  
“It… It does?” He asked, uncurling his arms from his torso.  
“Yes, you look delectable.”  
“Delectable?”  
“Practically good enough to eat.” Alec’s cheeks dusted with a wonderful shade of pink at that, “Don’t keep Isabelle waiting any longer.”  
“Right, yeah, I should… I should go.” Magnus nod slowly, a small smile on his lips as he watched Alec make his way to the elevator, pressing the button before turning. “I’ll – I’ll see you later.”  
“See you later.” Magnus gave a small wave and shut the door, his smile growing still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1000 hits??? I'm ??? !!!!!!  
> Thank you so much for reading and of course, the feedback!  
> The next chapter may be the last, so I'll ensure to make it a good'un!


	6. Lothario

Alec was just about on time for brunch with Izzy, his hair nearly dry by the time he sat down opposite her, watching as she narrowed her eyes.  
“That isn’t your shirt.”  
“How? _How_ can you know that?” Alec demanded, hands held in disbelief.  
“A, none of your shirts fit you that well, and B, it’s purple.”  
Alec rest his face in his hands, muttering, “It’s Magnus’.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
He took a deep breath, peering through his fingers to his sister, “It’s Magnus’ shirt.” Her lips part into a perfect o, before pulling into a grin. “It’s not- it’s not like that.”  
“Oh, mhm, I _totally_ believe you!” She rolled her eyes, still smiling.  
“It isn’t! We just… I slept at his last night – on the couch, before you ask.” Isabelle’s shoulders drooped a little.  
 “Oh… well… I take it the drinks went well?”  
“Yeah, last night was better though, we stayed up all night, just talking.”  
“See! I said you’d get to know him!”  
“We’re still just friends, Izzy.”  
“But you like him, right?”  
“Yeah, I mean, I wouldn’t have stayed up all night talking to the guy if I didn’t.”  
“No, I mean, _like him_ like him?”  
Alec shrugged, looking down at the menu for a while, “I’ve not really thought about it.” He lied. He hadn’t stopped thinking about it. He hadn’t stop analysing every little thing Magnus did. Admittedly, he hadn’t gone so far as to go through his Facebook profile, so he was proud to say he had that little ounce of self-respect left. Isabelle let out a disappointed huff and went about ordering.

The rest of the week passed in a blur, between work and ensuring everything for the party was going well, he hadn’t had time to spend any time with Magnus, though it didn’t stop them from texting. Alec woke to a new pet name every morning, some better than others, he had to admit.

[From: Magnus Bane] SUN 08:30 AM  
Morning, darling x

 [From: Magnus Bane] MON 07:23 AM  
Good luck at work today, dear x

[From: Magnus Bane] TUE 07:15 AM  
How did you sleep, handsome? x

[From: Magnus Bane] WED 07:40 AM  
Hey sweet cheeks, have fun today! x

[From: Magnus Bane] THU 08:01 AM  
One more day till your weekend, honey! x

[From: Magnus Bane] FRI 07:06 AM  
How’d my pretty boy sleep? x

Alec was honestly just glad none of these had been said whilst he was face to face with Magnus, it was blush inducing enough over text, but at least he didn’t stammer when replying. The last one did it, his face buried into his pillow as he became more flustered and embarrassed.

                                                                                    [To: Magnus Bane] 07:13 AM  
                                                                                    Fine thank you, hbu? X

[From: Magnus Bane] 07:14 AM  
It would’ve been better with you here x

                                                                                    [To: Magnus Bane] 07:16 AM  
                                                                                    Oh ha-ha… x

[From: Magnus Bane] 07:16 AM  
I’m serious! x

                                                                                    [To: Magnus Bane] 07:17 AM  
                                                                                    You’re awful, how can you even flirt this early in the  
                                                                                    morning? x  
[From: Magnus Bane] 07:17 AM  
Does it make you smile? x

                                                                                    [To: Magnus Bane] 07:19 AM  
                                                                                    Yes, and blush x

[From: Magnus Bane] 07:20 AM  
Blush? But I’ve not even attempted   
to make you flustered… x

                                                                                    [To: Magnus Bane] 07:21 AM  
                                                                                    You don’t have to, it just happens x

[From: Magnus Bane] 07:21 AM  
I’ll keep all undignified comments   
to myself then, but only for you x

 

Alec couldn’t stop himself from smiling, every time Magnus’ name popped up on his phone, he felt his stomach flutter with joy and his lips curl. It was pathetic, really. The good night texts weren’t much better, but he didn’t have time to linger on that, he realised, suddenly aware it was Clary’s birthday, and through all the organisation, he’d failed to pick up a card or gift. With a sigh, he pushed himself out of bed and changed, going for a quick run round the block before showering and dressing, Magnus’ shirt under his jumper. Izzy was more than glad to joint him for a morning of shopping, and met him in the nearest mall. He hated shopping, more than traveling on the underground. Stores were always too busy and loud, but thankfully with it being so early, and Izzy by his side, it wasn’t too bad. He soon picked up a sketch pad, bound in dark green dyed leather, and that was the main aim of the morning sorted.  
“What are you wearing tonight?” Izzy asked as they wandered out of a card store.   
“Oh… I hadn’t really thought about it.”  
Izzy stopped, glancing him up and down, “You are not wearing that, come on.” She hooked her arm into his and dragged him to a nearby men’s clothing store.  
He stood in the changing room, holding up clothes that she’d picked with a frown.  
“I don’t see why I have to get dressed up, it’s just a party.”  
“Exactly, Alec, a _party,_ you’re _supposed_ to dress nice for them.”  
He let out a groan of disapproval, “None of this will look right.”  
“Just trust me, ok?”  
In the end, he gave up trying to argue with her and came out with three bags worth of new clothes, only one of which had tonight’s outfit in.

Alec got ready at 7, everyone had to be there for 8, and Jace and Clary were due at quarter past. He kept himself as calm as he could, but knew Jace would be more nervous than he was. He showered and shaved before changing into his new suit. Black, with a grey shirt and deep red tie, all perfectly fitting and neat. He styled his hair as best he could, brushing it back from his face before slipping into the polished oxfords he wore mainly to interviews. He turned up at quarter to eight, placing Clary’s gift on the table set to one side. The room was big, but nothing too overwhelming, decorated in a ceiling of silver balloons and white fairy lights. A photo booth was set up to one side, boxes of props ready for pictures, the buffet trailing along an entire wall made up of fancy finger food. The club didn’t open till nine, so it gave them plenty of time to have Simon’s band play. They were Flamboyant Coconut tonight, Izzy seemed to love the name, mind you, she seemed to love every name Simon came up with. Izzy, of course, looks as stunning as ever, her dark hair pulled into a high ponytail, a blue peplum dress and silver heels. He didn’t recognise half the people there, but everyone had something silver. Apparently Izzy had arranged a dress code to match the decoration, not that Alec was complaining, it added a sense of organisation and togetherness. A black and silver banner hung above the stage; Happy Birthday Clary!

[From: Jace] 8:12 PM  
We’ll be there soon.

Alec jumped on stage, the music dimming and everyone turned. He swallowed thickly, frowning under the small collection of spot lights.   
“Uh… ok, guys, they’re going to be here any second, so... places.” He smiled a little, handing the mic back over to Simon, who grinned.  
“You heard the man! Everyone quiet.”  
There was a shuffle of feet as everyone moved into the dance floor, drinks in hand, and then silence fell, the lights were cut. The sound of feet approaching came louder than their collective breathing.  
“Jace, what are you _doing?_ ” Clary hissed, her footsteps quickening as she tried to catch up with him, “We can’t be here, it’s closed! This isn’t funny! Seriously?” The curtain part and the two walked in, “We can come back when-“  
Then the lights switched on, Clary turned, eyes wide before the crowd all cheered, “SURPRISE!”   
Her face stayed in a look of shock for a while, whilst she turned from the crowd and back to Jace, “You!” She half sobbed, flinging herself at Jace.  
“It wasn’t just me,” He admit, wrapping his arms round her with a warm smile, they type Alec knew was only reserved for her. “Alec did most of it.”  
She dislodged herself from Jace and turned to look at Alec, her brows knitting as she smiled, wiping her cheeks. The crowd cheered and the music started back up again. Clary walked over, opening her arms. Alec sighed but pulled her close for a brief hug.   
“Thank you,”  
“Don’t mention it.” He shrugged, letting her go before he brushed his jacket down. He watched as she hugged some nearby guests, holding onto Jocelyn and Luke with a huge smile. It was worth it, in that moment, he decided. Izzy appeared by his side, drinks in hand, passing one over.  
“You did it, big brother.”  
“You helped too,” He reminded her, taking a sip of his drink.  
“I picked silver and went with balloons over streamers, it wasn’t hard.”  
“Well, you made the right choice, the place looks amazing.”  
“Doesn’t it?” Simon sighed as he looked around the place, “Seriously, Alec, you’ve done an amazing job and I just want to say thank you again for letting me play.”  
“Well, you were the first choice, you’re Clary’s best friend.” He smiled a little, “She would’ve probably been pissed if I didn’t at least ask.”  
“Yeah, good point, but thank you, seriously.” Simon held a fist out, Alec eyed it for a second. “Don’t leave me hanging.”  
With a sigh, Alec bumped his own knuckles against Simons.   
Isabelle huffed out a small laugh at that, pulling Simon close, “You’re too cute.”  
“And I’m going to leave before this gets any weirder.” Alec muttered, moving himself away from the couple. Jace came over, pulling him close, cheeks covered in kiss marks.  
“Well, seems like we pulled it off.”

  
Alec spent the next hour against a wall, people watching with the same drink in hand, still holding the glass even when it was empty. Simon played a handful of songs, Izzy watching from the crowd, but mainly dancing with Clary, every now and then trying to get him to come over and join in. Jace did eventually and then Simon let the DJ take over so he could dance too.  
“So, you’re the one who set all this up?”   
Alec turned, coming face to face with a rather handsome guy, deep set green eyes and dirty blond hair, a crooked grin pulling into place.  
“Yeah, uh, sort of, I mean, it was Jace’s idea.”  
“He’s your brother, right?”  
“Adopted.” Alec nod.  
“It’s Alec, right?” Alec nod some more, “I’m Richard, Jace invited me, actually.” He laughed a little, and all Alec could think was that it wasn’t as nice as Magnus’.   
“That’s… nice.” He managed. A silence followed as Alec passed his glass between his hands.  
“Magnus?” Clary’s call caught his attention and he turned his head, watching as she stopped dancing and ran towards the curtain that led to the main area of the club, “Oh my god! Hey!” She was grinning, pulling him into a hug, and even from a distance, he looked wonderful. His hair streaked with pink and purple highlights, cheeks shining under the low light of the room, purple pants and a black shimmering top.  
“Ugh.” Richard scoffed, pulling Alec’s attention from Magnus for a second, watching as he rolled his eyes.  
“Do uh… you know him?”  
“Know him? You could say that,” He huffed, taking a sip of his drink, his eyes narrowing, twisting his previously handsome features into something sour, like he’d just stepped in something unpleasant. “He’s a lothario, dragged me along with constant flirting only to break my heart.” He muttered.   
“Oh.” Alec frowned, wishing all of a sudden he had more to drink. He glanced back over to Magnus, who had produced a gift for Clary’s birthday, she seemed ecstatic to see him.  
“Is there any reason the party was held here, of all place?”  
“Yeah… uh…” Alec turned back to Richard, “Clary and Jace met here, it’s how they got together, really.”  
“How sweet, such a shame it’s owned by Bane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fkin Richard. Right, so I knooooow I said this was probably the last chapter, but it's not (you may or may not be glad to know) The next chapter will be all Magnus' pov.  
> Also, holy shit 100 kudos?? wtf?? THANK YOU!


	7. Communication & Conclusions

Magnus couldn’t help but smile as Clary eagerly unwrapped her gift. A simple silver chain, a black opal stone dangling from the bottom.  
“Oh! Mags, it’s beautiful!” She grinned, pulling him into another hug, “Thank you!”  
“You’re welcome, Biscuit.” He hugged her back for a while before holding her at arm’s length, “Now, where do I find the wonderful human who arranged all this? I doubt it was Jason.” Clary rolled her eyes at the misnaming.  
“Jace.”  
“Right.”  
“No, it was Alec, actually.”  
Magnus’ brow rose at that, how hadn’t he figured it out sooner was a mystery. “Lightwood?”  
“Yeah, he’s-“  
“Jace’s adopted brother.”  
“So you’ve met him?”  
“We’re neighbours,” He told her, his eyes scanning the room in search for said neighbour. It didn’t take long, there he stood, away from the crowd.  How lovely he looked, more than lovely, finally in an outfit that fit him, and perfectly too. His eyes widened slightly as he realised who he was stood with. “What is _he_ doing here?” He near hissed.  
“Who?” Clary frowned, following Magnus’ eyeline, “Oh, Jace invited him I think, they go to the same gym.” She shrugged, glancing back to Magnus with a knit brow. “Do you know him?”  
“He’s an ex, sort of, hardly.”  
“Ah.” Clary nod slowly, “Well, they seem to be… talking?”  
“Mh… can’t be an interesting topic, the man is about as deep as a paddling pool.” He folded his arms over his chest, huffing.  
“You like him.”  
“Who? Alexander?”  
“Don’t play dumb, I know that look.”  
“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Just go and talk to him.”  
“No, no, he’s talking to _Richard.”_ He sneered. He was being childish, he knew, but he was also worried. He knew their fling didn’t sit well with Richard. Well, the fact that it was a fling, the fact that it ended. Magnus sighed, letting his arms fall to his side. Before he could say another word, Clary had hold of his shoulders, turning him to face her, looking him dead in the eye.  
“You listen to me, right now, Magnus Bane.” He raised a brow but said nothing, “Do you like Alec?”  
“Of course I do, he’s sex on legs.” It was Clary’s time to raise a brow. Magnus sighed again, “He’s also kind, and caring and selfless and adorable and awkward.”  
“So tell him that.”  
“I have!” Clary fixed him with a look, narrowed eyes and a small frown, she was too much like Jocelyne to handle sometimes. “Fine, I’ve not told him explicitly how I feel.”  
“Don’t tell me the great Magnus Bane is having a moment of doubt?” She half teased, a playful look just dancing in her eyes.  
“Maybe.” He admit.  
“Well don’t, I happen to know from a very reliable source that he likes you too.” At that, Clary turned him so he was facing Alec. “Go get ‘em, tiger.” She gave him a small push, he stumbled forwards for a moment before taking a deep breath, straightening himself up as he strolled over to the pair.  
“Alexander! You’re looking splendid, I have to say.” He grinned, turning to Richard a little, “Richard, I’m surprised to see you here.” Richard huffed a reply, turning on his heel before stalking off. Alec stood still, staring up to Magnus, a conflicting look passing over his features. “Well, I guess that’s what you get for trying to be amicable.”  
“Apparently he has good reason to be like that.” Alec muttered, a frown knitting his brow, “Excuse me.” He walked past Magnus, quickly.  
“Alec! Wait!” He turned, rushing to keep up with him, “What did he tell you?”  
“Only what I thought was the truth.” Magnus blinked in half shock, slowing to a stop. He glanced to Clary, who frowned and gestured for him to go on. He took a moment before pacing after Alec again, stopping in front of his path.  
“Stop, will you, for a second?” He near panted, holding his hands up, “Please.”  
Alec’s eyes flit up to Magnus’, visibly fogging with tears. “Why? So you can just… flirt with me more? You call me all these things, and you just keep– you say you’re being neighbourly, and Izzy said neighbours don’t take people out for drinks and then at the bar you were flirting, I mean, I think you were, I don’t know, and… but then you say things like that and it’s really confusing.”  
Magnus straightened himself up, not expecting to receive such an outpour in response.  The way Alec was looking at him could’ve broken his heart, his eyes wide, almost in horror at what he’d just said, tears still forming. Magnus didn’t know if they were of anger or sadness.  
“I’ll stop.” Magnus offered in a rush, “I won’t flirt any more, if that’s what you want?” Alec’s eyes moved between Magnus’, as if trying to really read him.  
“Why are you doing this?” His voice was shaking.  
“Because– Because I like you.” Magus replied pathetically, he sucked in a sharp breath, squaring his shoulders. “I like you, it’s as simple as that.”  
“Like you liked Richard?” Alec muttered, his lower lip protruding ever so slightly.  
“No, nothing like Richard, nothing like anyone. I meant everything, I want to get to know you, even more than I already do.” Alec’s shoulders sagged at that, his lips pressing together, “I’ll be honest with you, I’ve never wanted to get to know someone as much as I want to with you. Richard…” He shook his head, “He was nothing, and that’s why he hates me.”  
“Okay!” Came the too loud voice of the DJ, “Time to grab someone and take things a little slower before the club opens for the night!”  
Magnus swallowed as the music fell into something softer and slower.  
“Would you… do you want to… dance?” Alec offered, his voice still small and unsure.  
“I’d love to.” Magnus smiled, carefully stepping closer to Alec, who moved his hands round Magnus’ shoulders, pulling him closer. Magnus slipped his hands round the small of Alec’s back and they moved together slowly.  
“He said you broke his heart.” Alec muttered, his cheek resting against Magnus, his skin warming and tingling from the touch.  
“Ever the drama king,” Magnus sighed, resting his head against Alec’s chest. “It was a fling, not even a one night stand.”  
“Oh.”  
“You’re nothing like him, Alexander. You’re so much more, I know I flirt, but I mean every word.”  
“I’m sorry.” He pulled back, searching Magnus’ eyes again, “I like you too, like… _like you_ , like you.” Magnus huffed out a light laugh at that, smiling.  
“Is that why I make you nervous?” Alec nod silently, his cheeks flushing, even under the poor lighting. “You’re adorable, ridiculous, but adorable.”  
“You’re just so… confident.”  
“You think I’m not nervous too?”  
“Why would you be?”  
Magnus took a slow breath, “I never thought I’d like someone like this again, after a heart break, years ago… but then you came along, and you’re so different than anyone I’ve ever met, I found myself becoming more and more interested, and I didn’t want to scare you off, so…”  
“So we both just didn’t say anything?”  
“Fear does stupid things to the best of us.”  
“So… can we… maybe go for drinks again some time?”  
“Are you asking me on a date?”  
“Maybe.” Alec smiled, bashful and easy and oh so brilliant. Magnus returned it, the smile he reserved only for Alec, the same one that pulled onto his lips every time he got a text from the man.  
“How about that dinner I mentioned?”  
“That would be nice.”  
“Just nice?”  
“More than nice.” Alec was now grinning and before Magnus could blink, his lips were on his, just for a second, a feather light touch. Magnus’ breath caught in his throat as Alec inched back, his cheeks now a brilliant shade of pink. Then he was pulling away more, his hands slipping down Magnus’ arms. One hand on his wrist, he lead him away from the dance floor, Magnus followed with ease, on cloud nine as he was drawn into the photo booth.  
“I want to remember this,” Alec explained, sitting on the stool, pulling Magnus onto his lap. The button pressed and the machine count down. Alec rest himself closer to Magnus, breathless smiles on both their lips, captured in a flash, another count down. Alec turned to Magnus, cupping his cheek with his hand.  
“You really do look wonderful tonight.” Magnus muttered, his eyes not leaving Alec’s.  
“Thank Izzy, she took me shopping.”  Alec muttered, another flash. Alec lent closer, hesitant for a second before he pressed their lips together again. Magnus let his eyes slip shut as his hands brushed up Alec’s chest and round his neck, pulling him close as their lips moved against each other’s. He didn’t notice the third or fourth flash, the world around him melting till his only focus was Alec’s lips against his, heart in his throat, fingers in Alec’s hair. They pulled apart slowly, foreheads resting against each other as they caught their breath.  
“I, um, we- we should probably get those pictures before someone else does.” Alec muttered seconds later. Magnus nod quickly in agreement, slipping off Alec’s lap and out the booth, collecting the two strips of photos.  
“Black and white, or colour?” He asked, holding them out in either hand.  
“Colour.” Alec took the strip, taking his wallet out and carefully placing them in the note compartment, a smile still playing on his lips.

 

Months passed in a blur. Magnus took Alec out for dinner, the black and white strip of pictures stuck by his bed. He woke one Saturday morning to the delicious smell of coffee, slowly drifting into the bedroom room. With a yawn, he opened his eyes, met with a face full of hair. He stretched, running his fingers through Alec’s mess of locks, brushing it from his face before he curled closer. Alec shift, turning and pulling Magnus closer, he rest his head on the man’s chest.  
“How did my pretty boy sleep?” Magnus muttered, letting his eyes slip shut again.  
“Perfectly,” Alec yawned, pressing a kiss to the top of Magnus’ head. Chairman curled by their feet, still asleep. “Do you want coffee yet?” Magnus shook his head and curled tighter to Alec.  
An hour later, they stood in the kitchen, Magnus in his slippers and dressing gown, Alec in his awful jumper and sweatpants, _Coffee Demon_ mug in hand.  
“You know when I said waking to your voice was the best thing to wake to?”  
“Mhm…” Alec nod, taking a sip of his drink.  
“I changed my mind.” Magnus declared, very matter of fact, “Waking to you by my side is much better.” A blush passed over Alec’s cheeks, “The best thing I’ve woken to in a long time.”  
“You say that every morning.” Alec informed him, smiling all the same, the same smile on the colour strip of photos, which now sat next to the black and white one, framed in their hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really is the end now! I hope it was happy enough for you all!
> 
> Thank you a thousand times for everyone who read this, kudos-ed it (is that the phrase?), commented and bookmarked! You've all been wonderful and made the experience of writing my first multi-chapter fic a fantastic one! <3


End file.
